Angie Carrara
Ángeles "Angie" Carrara is the sister of Violetta's late mother, María. She is also Violetta's aunt and tutor. She used to work at Studio On Beat as the singing teacher until she left for France to work as a songwriter in episode 66 of Season 2. She has an incredible singing voice, but she rarely shows it in Season 1, but she sings a little more in Season 2. When she first came to the Castillos' house, she wanted to tell Violetta that she is her aunt, but she didn't, because she was afraid that Germán will take her away; though she found out in late Season 1 when Ludmila showed Violetta a video. She also has a crush on Germán, but doesn't want to admit it sometimes. She also used to date Pablo, but they broke up. In Season 2, now that Germán knows her and Violetta's "secret", he has no problem with it and lets Violetta sing and do what she likes. But once, he pretend to be a pianist named Jeremias Castelli so he could work at the Studio and spy on Violetta, but then Angie caught him, and she felt heartbroken because he lied to her, Violetta and everyone else. In the episode 66 of Season 2, Angie leaves for France to work as a songwriter. She returns in season 3, episode 23. Angie is portrayed by Clara Alonso. Personality Angie is a very funny, creative, sweet, nice, caring woman and she has a huge passion for music, just like her sister María and her niece, Violetta. Angie has an incredible voice. She works at Studio On Beat and she is a very good teacher, so most of the students love to be taught by her. She always finds a way to be happy in any situation. She also has an incredible singing voice, but she doesn't use it a lot. She is a very good friend and knows how to keep a secret, even though that she sometimes wants to tell the truth, but she doesn't want to hurt someone else's feelings. She loves writing songs and currently works as a songwriter in France. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Angie is a nice, friendly, sweet, a good person and friend with a big heart and a big passion for music. At first, she wanted to tell Violetta and Germán that she was Violetta's aunt, but she didn't because she thought it's not the right time, she didn't want them to be mad at her because she told them that she's a governess and she didn't tell them who she really was and that she works at the Studio. But still, she has a very nice relationship with Violetta and everyone else in the Castillo's house, except for Jade and Matías. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, she started to develop her feelings for Germán, and they share their first kiss in episode 68 of season 1. It causes trouble in her and Pablo's relationship, and they broke up. In the episodes 70-71, Violetta found out that Angie is her aunt after Ludmila showed her a video; and even though Violetta was angry at Angie at first, she forgave her, and they ended up becoming even closer. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Angie gets very jealous of Jackie, the new dance teacher at the Studio who's Pablo's childhood friend and António's niece. She also gets jealous of Esmeralda who gets along very well with Violetta and Germán, and becomes very upset when Germán and Esmeralda become a couple. After Esmeralda threatened her, Angie moved out of the Castillo's house. Also, Angie fell in love with the Studio's new pianist, Jeremias, who was actually Germán in disguise to spy on Violetta and "protect" her. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Angie wrote a new song called "Algo Se Enciende", but refused to show it to the world at first. But Violetta "borrowed" the song to perform it in front of Marotti, so it can be used for YouMix. Angie then finally agreed with the idea of sharing her song with the world. When Angie found out that Germán is Jeremias, she became very upset with him, and felt the need to leave Buenos Aires as soon as possible. Then, Angie received an offer of a job as a songwriter in France. At first, she refused to accept it because she wanted to stay close to Violetta, but Violetta encouraged her to take the opportunity, so Angie then accepted the job and at the end of episode 66, Angie left for France. 'Season 3' Part 1 She comes back in Season 3 from Paris and is jelous because of Prisilla and German. She also comes back to the Studio On Beat. Part 2 TBA Trivia *Her sister, María, gave her a ring for her tenth birthday. *She loves caramel apples. *For her birthday, she would like a cake made with love from someone special.Angie vs Jade *She thinks Violetta has an amazing voice. *She can play the piano. *She loves singing. *She left for France in season 2, episode 66. *In order to make a choice, Angie usually uses dices to help her with her decision. *She has a crush on Germán. *She was a student of Studio On Beat. *She doesn't like Jackie at all. *She wrote the song Algo Se Enciende. *She is Violetta's aunt, but Violetta didn't knew until episode 70 of season 1. *It is possible that she can speak French, because she moved to France to work as a songwriter in Season 2. *She will return in Season 3. * She and Germán got married in Season 3, Episode 80. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Family of Violetta Category:Teachers Category:Love Interests of German